junketsunomariafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
'''Maria '''is the main character in the series. She is a powerful witch from France who holds a dream to stop the wars of humanity. Appearance She has short blond hair that curls on the ends, fair skin and blue eyes. She has been considered to be beautiful and wears two large red earrings, a black mini dress with slits on both sides revealing her black hot pants, and high thigh black boots. Maria dresses provocatively for a virgin. History Early Life There isn't much that is known about Maria's childhood and past, only that she goes by the name Maria and that she was born a witch. In this world, witches are deemed heretics among the people, and because of this, she is treated as an outcast and rejected by most people. When the Black Pestilence had struck a village, people started to get ill and die. Maria heard that a child drank from a poisoned well, and she offered medicine that would heal her and them, but they refused and threw stones at her because they won't accept using a witch's power to stay alive. She left for Martha's village after, which was the first one to ever accept Maria. They were saved from the plague by her medicine. It is in the forest near that village where she has built her home, and Martha would visit her every day. Present Maria despises war and conflict, wanting to stop all of them and create a peaceful world. As a result of this, she interferes with any violence, especially in battlefields, by summoning large, mythical creatures to scare the soldiers away. She also made her own succubus, Artemis, from a female owl to have her charm the commanders and soldiers to weaken their ability to fight. Maria also crafts medicines to heal any sick or injured people who ask for her, especially Martha whose medicines she gives to her extends her life gradually. Her works cause the small folks around to adore her, but it also creates a number of enemies for her. The soldiers and mercenaries who fight aren't happy with her meddling because they can't earn their pay if they can't fight, and the same is true for a group of other witches who also profit off the wars. The Roman Catholic Church also notices her witchcraft as well and seeks to deal with her, deeming her a heretic. The heavens eventually take notice of Maria's actions and the Archangel Michael comes down on her, making a decree that if Maria loses her virginity she will also lose her powers. Ezekiel, an angel dispatched by Michael, is left to keep an eye on Maria for him, making sure she doesn't tip the "balance of the world". Maria is constantly irritated with Ezekiel's presence, but manages to keep interfering among the masses by using magic, because she can only be punished if Ezekiel actually sees her perform the magic. The consequences of her actions leave Maria struggling to do the right thing, if some battles should be allowed to run their course, whether or not she should keep using her magic, dealing with the scorn of the armies and the Church, as well as the feelings she develops around losing her virginity and her magic powers with it. Joseph was tasked by his lord to convince Maria to stay out of an important battle that may bring an end to the war, when she finds out that he and Anne's father are involved, she decides to intervene nonetheless. Meanwhile, Ezekiel was ordered by Michael to kill her, should she use her magic in front of the masses again, but she barely avoids to fatally wound her instead. Maria is brought to the witch Edwina's home by her familiars and Viv to be nursed back to health. She comes to be around a meeting with the rest of Viv's guild there while recovering in bed. Maria returns home, despite not being fully healed, to discover that she is being blamed for the French defeat in the last battle, and the worsening of Martha's condition, which troubles Maria even more. Brother Bernard of the Catholic Church conspires to bring her down with help from the mercenary Galfa, who lost an arm in the last battle, after they have discovered the secret to the loss of her powers. She is ambushed while her powers are still recovering. Artemis does her usual duties, and Priapus and Ezekiel fetch Joseph for Maria to see. Galfa and the Church use a special medicine concoction in her own house to immobilize her, and despite her attempts to defend herself and Priapus aiding her, he robs Maria of her virtue and she appears to have lost her magic. She is then captured and imprisoned by the Church. Her friends determine that she hasn't lost her magic by the fact that her familiars can retain their human forms. They ask Viv for help, but Michael interferes and ends up fighting her, resulting in her being injured by Ezekiel. While she recuperates at Edwina's, she convinces her to come out of hiding and save Maria when she is about to be burned at the stake. Both of them and their familiars escape in a magic bubble. Meanwhile, Joseph and Galfa both go off to war and confront each other in a church. While they fight, Maria has Edwina take her to the town England is occupying to save Joseph, despite being powerless. As the fight ends with Galfa's loss, Maria and Joseph argue over each other's personal flaws and in the end, realize their true feelings for each other. Joseph proposes marriage, and Maria, overcome with joy, regains her magic. After using her restored power to end the battle, they are summoned by Michael. As Michael prepares to execute Maria, she is saved by Viv, Edwina, and the other witches. Spurred by their desire to protect Maria, Michael uses his heavenly powers to ask persons from afar who are involved with Maria their opinions of her, passing judgment and deciding to spare her, she having now become part of the world's natural balance. He then judges Ezekiel, and angel who sided with Maria. It is decided that Ezekiel will be reincarnated as a human with Maria as her mother, much to her annoyance and displeasure. Joseph leaves his lord's service, and takes Maria (now completely powerless and pregnant with Ezekiel) as his wife, who says her goodbyes to Cernunnos as they live together in Ann's village. Personality Maria is a compassionate, impulsive, and strong-willed person who hates any sort of fighting and bloodshed, and stubbornly holds true to her ideals. She does what she wants, and is willing to help anyone in need, even those that may have hurt her. Magical Abilities Maria is a witch of exceptional power, with no magic being too impossible for her to do. Her usual method of casting spells is by using her staff, which she can magically control at will. She prepares the needed spells with hand movements, incantations, and by cracking special pellets in her hands. Maria can also craft medicinal concoctions using special ingredients that she uses to provide healing to people from virtually any disease. Her spells and enchantments last indefinitely as long as her power as a witch still exists inside of her. Maria's ability to perform magic can be temporarily nullified, depending on the strength of her inner spirit. Her magic power has been tied to her virginal status because of the heavens' influence, meaning if she loses her virginity, Maria's powers as a witch will disappear. Spells She uses her most basic magic with her staff, which she can draw to her side at will. While Maria holds it, she can invoke the god of wind to harness supernatural wind forces to let her fly through the air, and support others that are with her. The same magical winds allow her to shield herself and others from harm, and project destructive forces against opponents. By using a cauldron that she possesses, Maria can summon any number of mythical creatures by her side to do her bidding. She can call out monsters that are the size of giants onto battlefields, but mainly to terrify the soldiers so they would run away because of her largely pacifist nature. Also, she can make the cauldron even bigger to summon an even greater number of creatures. Maria can also summon smaller ones with incantations alone to defend herself against ordinary humans. Several mythical creatures that she can summon are listed below: *Dragon * Cyclops * Serpent * Taranis * Tarasque * Vouivre * Melusine * La Velue (mentioned) * Graoully She can also use her magic to transform animals into her succubus or incubus demon familiars in human form, whose appearances and body designs are determined entirely by her magic. She gives them their names and they become her loyal minions who have the desire to attend and obey her whims. Her familiars can turn into their human or animal forms at will, and rely on her power as a witch to maintain this enchantment. At times, they will involuntarily revert to animals, usually when Maria becomes exhausted while she is fighting. Other powerful spells that she can cast allow her to control many objects on large scales, make use of the elements (fire, weather, lightning, etc.), change the form of matter (which she can use to alter clothing, heal wounds, restore damaged objects, build large structures, etc), manipulate plants and earth on large scales, teleport herself and other people and objects, and other feats of magic. Maria has mentioned in the English anime that she can charm the minds of others, or turn them into toads. Maria's cottage in the woods was also constructed by her magic. Inside, she maintains an orb of light that she controls at will. It is used as a common light source for the interior, and turns red when she is in danger. Relationships Joseph He is a local villager who is also a virgin, and comes to know and fall in love with Maria. She also develops feelings for him, creating internal conflict within her whether or not she should remain a virgin. He gets shy and awkward around Maria, having low self-esteem. Artemis Maria's loyal succubus familiar conjured from a female owl. However, she treats Maria more like her close friend than her master, and likes to tease her for her virginity. As her succubus, Artemis is willing to do anything for Maria. She helps her stop wars by scouting their camps at night, using her supernatural charm and having sex with their commanders and soldiers to gather information on where battles will be fought, or weaken their bodies and minds to the point where they don't have the strength to fight. Artemis would also keep Ezekiel busy along with Priapus to allow Maria to use magic on battlefields. Priapus Priapus is Maria's incubus familiar, who conjured him from a male owl to seduce at her whim. Unfortunately, Maria's innocence doesn't lead her to know male bodies very well, leading him to be an incomplete incubus. Instead, Maria gives him more menial tasks to do for her, like cooking, running errands, doing household chores, distracting Ezekiel, some surveillance missions, etc. Even though he constantly complains about his unfinished status, he is fiercely loyal and protective of his master alongside fellow familiar, Artemis. Ezekiel Ezekiel is an angel of heaven who has been sent by the Archangel Michael to observe Maria and make sure she doesn't use her magic to interfere on the battlefields. Maria constantly finds ways around this by casting her spells at times when she is not looking or in her presence, which frustrates Ezekiel. She eventually begins to sympathize with Maria and manages to save her from being killed while being Michael's spear. Viv She is a fellow witch who takes an interest in Maria, and encourages her to lose her virginity. Viv wants to support her whenever possible, even risk her own well-being to save her from trouble. Martha An elderly woman who is Anne's grandmother and Maria's good friend from when she was a child. Anne A young child who takes a liking to Maria. Trivia Gallery Young maria.png|Maria as a child Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-23h36m57s17.png Maria2.png Maria_flying.png|Maria flying Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females